


If I can't find the cure I'll fix you with my love.

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: Pet-sitter Credence, modern AU ♥ [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Credence Barebone, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Except something hurts, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, POV Original Percival Graves, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Original Percival Graves, Religious Fanaticism, Scars, Slash, Smut, porn with a bit of plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: In cui Credence spiega a Percival come si è fatto quelle cicatrici sulla schiena.Scritta per kinktober Day 23:Scars| Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference.





	If I can't find the cure I'll fix you with my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, di nuovo questa AU!!! La cosa mi rende felicissima, perché la amo così tanto, ci sono troppo affezionata e poche altre volte sono stata altrettanto fiera di qualcosa che io stessa ho scritto. Credo si possa dire che questa è la mia _opus magna_.
> 
> Comunque! Questa si colloca dopo la [seconda parte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542394) e dopo la parte 1 della [terza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734733).  
Enjoy!
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/nbfBfBv)

_“Scars. A sign that you had been hurt. A sign that you had healed.”_

_  
_― _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe,_ Benjamin Alire Sáenz

“Ehi, dolcezza.”

Credence gli rivolge un sorriso enorme mentre è ancora sul marciapiede, a qualche passo dall’auto.

“Ciao.” Lo saluta una volta salito, ancora con lo zaino in grembo, ma già con una mano sul braccio di Percival per sporgersi verso di lui e baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Ciao.” Gli fa eco, sentendosi instupidito e felice, come sempre quando è in sua compagnia. Gli ruba un altro bacio e mette in moto. “Come stai? Com’è andato il progetto?”

È tardo pomeriggio e Percival è passato direttamente al college a prenderlo alla fine delle sue lezioni. È diventata un’abitudine da qualche settimana a questa parte, almeno nei giorni in cui Credence finisce così tardi che Percival è già tornato dal lavoro.

Adora poter passare a prenderlo invece che lasciarlo tornare a casa in metropolitana o in bicicletta, anche perché sa bene che gli fa risparmiare tempo prezioso e dopo tutte quelle ore di lezione può solo immaginare quanto sia stanco. Inoltre, il più delle volte significa che passeranno la serata insieme a casa di uno o dell’altro.

“Bene.” Dice e Percival nota come sta cercando di nascondere un sorriso, “Il professore ha apprezzato l’idea. Gli è piaciuto da dove sono partito e come l’ho interpretato.”

Sente un sorriso sul proprio viso e non prova a celarlo. Vuole che veda quanto si sente fiero di lui.

“Non avevo dubbi, sei stato bravissimo ed era molto interessante.” Lo accarezza sul ginocchio, guardando la strada, “Ti ha già dato un voto?”

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vede mordersi il labbro inferiore e sbirciarlo con uno sguardo veloce.

“Uhm, sì.” Lo fa di nuovo, poi si volta meglio verso di lui, “Ho preso il massimo.”

“Credence!” Esclama, più felice che se avesse vinto una causa importante al lavoro. Lo guarda appena il traffico glielo permette, “Bravissimo, sapevo che saresto andato bene. Il massimo! Complimenti, sono fiero di te.”

“Era solo un progetto.” Alza le spalle, ma sorride genuinamente e stringe la mano sulla sua, “Grazie, Percival.”

“Solo un progetto per cui hai lavorato notte e giorno per settimane.” Gli ricorda, “Non sminuire quello che hai fatto, hai lavorato sodo, dovresti essere fiero di te.” Sorride, guardandolo di nuovo appena arriva ad un semaforo rosso, “Io lo sono. Parecchio.”

A quel punto Credence si apre in un sorriso enorme, che non riesce più a nascondere. Lo bacerebbe seduta stante se non stesse guidando.

Credence stringe di nuovo la sua mano e poi si lancia nel racconto di com’è andata la valutazione, di cosa gli ha detto il professore, dei consigli che gli ha dato per un prossimo progetto e di quello che secondo lui ha fatto meglio. Ora che ha cominciato sembra non volersi più fermare e Percival non ha niente in contrario, adora quando gli racconta qualcosa di personale e sa bene quanto questo lavoro e il college in generale siano importanti per lui.

Lo ascolta per tutto il viaggio verso casa, sentendosi leggero e sempre più ben accetto nella sua vita, un passo dopo l’altro.

“Vieni qui.” Appena parcheggia sotto casa si volta verso di lui e gli prende il viso tra le mani.

Si baciano sorridendo e Percival riesce a sentire il suo respiro ancora affannato per il racconto e l’eccitazione.

Credence ha lavorato a quel progetto per settimane, ci teneva così tanto a fare una buona impressione sul professore del corso e a portare un’interpretazione originale del tema.

Percival era rimasto sveglio a tenergli compagnia diverse volte mentre lavorava ai dipinti fino a notte inoltrata, preparandogli prima una tazza di caffè e poi più tardi una di camomilla (“Camomilla? Non sono un bambino.” Aveva riso Credence quando gliel’aveva messa in mano la prima volta.

“No?” Aveva ribattuto Percival con un sorriso dolce, accarezzandolo sul viso, “Non sei il mio bambino?”

Non aveva idea di come gli fosse uscita una frase del genere. Credence è tutt’altro che un bambino o un ragazzino, anzi Percival sospetta che la sua infanzia sia finita molto prima del dovuto. Sta di fatto che alla sua domanda Credence non si era offeso, né aveva riso di lui, anzi aveva sgranato appena gli occhi, facendo un suono di sorpresa. Poi aveva preso un sorso di camomilla e, ancora con le labbra sul bordo della tazza, aveva annuito, guardandolo.

Percival l’aveva portato a letto e riempito di baci sussurrando che era il suo piccolo e Credence era venuto forte nella sua mano, stringendosi a lui quasi con disperazione.

“Mi chiami ancora così?” Aveva sussurrato dopo, al buio, ancora aggrappato a lui. Percival era già quasi addormentato e ci aveva messo un attimo per capire cosa intendesse.

“Il mio bambino?” Aveva sussurrato, accarezzandolo lentamente sul fianco.

Credence aveva annuito, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo. Riusciva a sentire il suo respiro agitato sulla pelle.

“Puoi essere quello che vuoi, anche il mio bambino.” L’aveva accarezzato sulla schiena, ancora e ancora, fin quando il suo respiro era tornato normale.

“Scusami se è strano.” Aveva mormorato senza spostare il viso, “Non so perché lo voglio sentire.”

“Non preoccuparti, non è strano. Sei libero di chiedermi e dirmi tutto. Voglio che lo fai.” L’aveva rassicurato subito, “E non c’è nulla di male nel sentirsi così. Amo prendermi cura di te, quindi direi che è perfetto.” Aveva sorriso, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Credence l’aveva baciato dolcemente e si era addormentato poco dopo, tra le sue braccia, con un’espressione serena sul viso. Proprio come un bambino).

Non riesce ancora a credere a quanto Credence sia bravo in quello che fa, a quanto impegno mette in ogni cosa, a quanto è talentuoso con un pennello in mano. Ogni volta che vede un suo nuovo lavoro Percival si sorprende, faticando a credere che una delle persone a lui più care abbia una sensibilità tale da poter creare cose simili e che lui abbia la possibilità di ammirarle in corso d’opera e terminate.

“Dovremmo festeggiare.” Propone, una volta entrati in casa.

“È solo un voto, non c’è bisogno.” Sorride Credence, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio.

“Uno importante.” Gli ricorda, “Non dobbiamo fare niente di strano, ma mi piacerebbe portarti fuori a cena. Scegli tu dove, possiamo andare dove vuoi.”

Credence si morde il labbro sorridendo, giocando con le sue mani, “Davvero? Dove voglio?”

“Certo, dolcezza.” Lo accarezza sul palmo e sul polso, “Proviamo un posto nuovo o possiamo tornare in quel ristorante italiano che ti era piaciuto tanto.”

Il suo sguardo si illumina, “Mi piacerebbe. Era stata una bella serata ed era tutto così buono.”

A dir poco una bella serata, Percival ha ancora stampata negli occhi l’immagine nitida delle guance di Credence arrossate dal vino e dalla sorpresa per la rosa rossa che gli aveva regalato (“Non dovevi.” “Forse no, visto che non è bella quanto te, in effetti”).

“Va bene allora, sì.” Credence sorride e lo guarda, “Mi piacerebbe uscire con lei, Mr. Graves.”

Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo mangia di baci.

La serata passa più che piacevolmente.

Percival non gli compra nessuna rosa questa volta, ma lo riempie di complimenti che spaziano da quanto è stato bravo per il progetto, a quanto è affascinante vestito così.

“Sono i miei jeans preferiti, dovresti saperlo ormai.” Lo stuzzica infilando il piede tra i suoi, sotto al tavolo.

Credence sorride e lo lascia fare, aprendo appena le gambe, lasciandogli libero accesso.

“Le piacciono, Mr. Graves?”

“Lo sai.” Lo accarezza sul polpaccio con il piede coperto dallo stivale di pelle, attento a non sporcarlo con la suola, “Ti stanno d’incanto. È tutto quello che posso dire, ora.”

Credence si lecca le labbra lentamente, dopo aver preso un sorso di vino, “Più tardi mi dirà il resto?”

“Assolutamente.”

Il cibo è delizioso, entrambi optano per pietanze che non hanno mai provato e Credence apprezza tutto quello che ha scelto, continuando a commentare cosa preferisce di ogni piatto, con il suo solito entusiasmo.

È una cosa da nulla e sono solo due persone che stanno passando una serata insieme, ma Percival si sente come se stesse vivendo uno dei momenti più perfetti di sempre. Non si sentiva così da quando era un teenager ai primi appuntamenti e provava emozioni tanto forti ed esagerate che ogni parola e movimento gli davano l’idea di essere indimenticabili.

Credence gli fa lo stesso effetto, nonostante Percival sia ormai ben lontano dall’essere un ragazzino.

Riesce a farlo sentire come se stesse vivendo il giorno migliore della sua vita. Ogni giorno.

“Torni a casa con me?” Gli domanda mentre Credence sta finendo il suo dessert.

“Me lo chiedi come se avessi una qualche intenzione di non farlo.” Gli sorride leccandosi il cacao del tiramisù dalle labbra. Ne ha ancora un po’ all’angolo della bocca, ma Percival non dice nulla, attendendo con pazienza il momento in cui usciranno dal locale e potrà leccarglielo via con un bacio.

“È un sì?” Sa che lo è e sa anche quanto a entrambi piace flirtare.

Credence lecca il cucchiaino guardandolo, “Sì, Mr. Graves. Vengo a casa con lei.”

Percival paga per entrambi, nonostante le sue proteste, e una volta all’auto lo spinge gentilmente contro alla portiera, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio. Credence stringe le mani sulle sue braccia e fa un suono basso, mordendogli poi il labbro, “Portami a casa.”

A casa, Percival si ferma in cucina per riempire l’acqua a Goya e quando si volta Credence non c’è più. Alza un sopracciglio, ne approfitta per lavarsi le mani e poi si dirige in camera.

Quasi gli cedono le gambe di fronte a quello che ci trova.

“Mr. Graves…” Il sospiro di Credence è un po’ teatralizzato, ma solo leggermente.

È a quattro zampe al centro del letto, con i jeans e i boxer abbassati a metà coscia e un dito dentro di sé. Percival sente il rumore bagnato del lubrificante sulla pelle e la cosa gli fa girare la testa.

“Credence.” Si sta spogliando prima ancora di rendersene conto, aprendosi velocemente la camicia, “Ma che bravo.” Commenta, “Non smettere.”

Rimane fermo dov’è, guardandolo dall’alto.

Credence si morde il labbro e annuisce, lo sguardo fisso su di lui, concentrato. Muove il dito dentro di sé, poi dentro e fuori e Percival riesce a vedere i muscoli delle sue cosce fremere sotto la pelle delicata.

Si accarezza da sopra ai pantaloni e sente il suo respiro tremante in risposta.

“Non potevi più aspettare?” Chiede con tono vellutato.

Credence porta un altro dito dentro di sé e scuote la testa, “Non ti sbrigavi più, così mi sono portato avanti-_mh_.”

Percival si abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer, rimanendo solo con la camicia aperta, a pochi passi dal letto. Quando avvolge una mano su di sé Credence si morde forte il labbro inferiore e quasi chiude gli occhi.

“Sei perfetto così, a prepararti per me senza che nemmeno te l’abbia dovuto chiedere.”

“Percival.” Sospira e riesce a vedere il momento in cui le sue dita accarezzano la prostata, perché Credence fa un gemito rotto e ha un leggero sobbalzo, “Finisci tu di prepararmi?”

Si lecca le labbra e smette di accarezzarsi, lasciando che la propria erezione sobbalzi ad ogni passo. Credence ne segue i movimenti con sguardo avido.

“Certo, dolcezza.”

Si toglie la camicia e non appena sale in ginocchio sul letto Credence sfila le dita con un sospiro, pulendosele malamente sul fianco e apre le gambe come riesce. Percival lo spoglia dai pantaloni e dai boxer per farlo stare più comodo –e per avere un’ottima visuale, con le sue cosce invitanti.

È tutto bagnato di lubrificante ed è così tentato di leccarlo per pulirlo, ma se comincia non arriveranno mai dove vuole.

Un’altra volta.

“Sei stato così bravo oggi, prima il progetto, ora questo. Ti meriti una ricompensa.” Recupera il lubrificante e se ne versa un po’ sulle dita. Quando le porta contro di lui Credence si spinge subito indietro verso la sua mano, con il respiro che si interrompe.

Comincia comunque con un dito, nonostante si stesse preparando già da un po’, perché non vuole fargli male e perché adora farlo, sentirlo stretto e bagnato attorno alle dita lo fa impazzire.

Credence fa tanti gemiti d’apprezzamento ad ogni movimento giusto, guidandolo così nel migliore dei modi.

“Mh-_ah_.” Geme di sorpresa quando Percival si abbassa a baciarlo dove la camicia si è alzata lasciando in parte scoperta la sua schiena.

Lo bacia e lecca su alcune delle cicatrici peggiori, cercando di fargli sentire quanto è bello nonostante quei segni, quanto gli piace anche se –anzi, _proprio perché_\- è diverso dagli altri.

“Percival.”

Alza lo sguardo, trovandolo che lo osserva da sopra la spalla. Ha qualche ciocca che gli ricade scompostamente sul viso, le labbra dischiuse e un’espressione leggermente confusa e un po’ sorpresa.

Muove le dita dentro di lui e lo bacia su una cicatrice, succhiando appena la pelle e Credence trema tra le sue braccia. Lo vede sforzarsi di non chiudere gli occhi.

Con la mano libera lo accarezza sotto alla camicia, sulle cicatrici, spostandosi per baciarne altre, prestando grande attenzione a quella che termina in basso, quasi sulla natica sinistra.

Si impone di non chiedersi come se le è procurate, chi o cosa abbia potuto segnare tutta la sua schiena in quel modo orribile. Non vuole pensarci, non ora.

Si concentra solo sul suo respiro sempre più affannato e sul gemito acuto che gli sfugge quando percorre la cicatrice più lunga con la lingua.

“Percival.” Ripete, con molta più urgenza, guardandolo di nuovo da sopra la spalla, “Sono pronto.”

“D’accorso, sì.” Continuando a baciarlo mentre sfila le dita con attenzione.

Lo aiuta per sistemarsi a pancia in su, ma Credence mette le mani sulle sue, girandosi appena per guardarlo e si sfila la camicia. Poi si sdraia a pancia in giù, voltando di nuovo il viso per guardarlo.

“Così. Va bene?” Chiede, in un soffio.

Ci sono questi momenti, a volte, mentre fanno sesso, in cui Credence suona quasi timido. Lo fanno impazzire, è come se scattasse qualcosa dentro di lui che gli fa venire voglia di proteggerlo, rassicurarlo e scoparlo senza sosta, tutto insieme.

Percival lascia scorrere le mani su di lui, dalle cosce, ai suoi fianchi invitanti, alla schiena segnata, facendo tesoro di questo momento che Credence gli sta donando. Ormai l’ha visto nudo un milione di volte, non è certo una novità, ma non l’hanno mai fatto così prima: se Percival sta sopra, allora Credence è sempre a pancia in su. Non gli dà mai le spalle, e va più che bene, adora poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre lo fa suo, osservando tutte le sue espressioni di piacere, sorpresa e incredulità.

Tuttavia sa bene cosa significhi per Credence mostrarsi in questo modo, di schiena. È probabilmente l’atto di fiducia più grande che abbia mai fatto nei suoi confronti e Percival se ne sente onorato e leggermente sopraffatto.

“Perfetto.” Lo rassicura subito, scendendo a baciarlo tra le spalle e sulla nuca, tenendosi con le mani ai lati della sua testa. Lo sente leggermente teso sotto di sé, così lo bacia sulla guancia, quanto più dolcemente riesce e accosta le labbra al suo orecchio, “Tu lo sei. Perfetto.”

Il viso di Credence fa qualcosa come sei espressioni diverse tutte insieme, sorride, si imbarazza, si morde il labbro e aggrotta la fronte, con il respiro affannato.

Non perde altro tempo. Indossa un preservativo e aggiunge altro lubrificante su di sé, poi si sdraia quasi completamente su di lui, tenendolo aperto con una mano, per aiutarsi.

Credence prende un respiro profondo per rilassarsi. Percival si accosta a lui e si spinge dentro al suo corpo, lentamente, soltanto con la punta.

“Okay?” Sussurra quasi sul suo viso.

Annuisce, aggrottando di nuovo le sopracciglia, “È diverso.”

“Vuoi cambiare?” Cerca di mantenere il tono di voce fermo, ma sta faticando anche a pensare, così stretto dentro al calore perfetto del suo corpo.

“No.” Risponde subito, “Ti voglio così. Continua.”

Si abbassa a baciarlo tra i capelli e così facendo finisce più dentro di lui, ma sta comunque attento a fare piano, un centimetro alla volta, senza fretta.

Credence sgrana gli occhi, si lecca le labbra e annuisce dopo ogni movimento, per fargli sapere che va tutto bene.

Quando è quasi totalmente dentro di lui, Percival si permette di prestare attenzione anche a sé stesso e si rende conto di essere leggermente sudato a causa dell’eccitazione, del calore di Credence sotto di sè e dello sforzo di star fermo.

Lo bacia di nuovo tra i capelli, poi sulla nuca e ogni minimo movimento porta tante piccole scosse di piacere.

“Perfetto.” Ripete, contro la sua pelle, “Sei così caldo. Così stretto.”

Credence geme appena e contrae i muscoli attorno a lui, rendendolo momentaneamente cieco per il piacere.

“Percival.” Ansima, “Scopami.”

Non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Lo morde tra il collo e la spalla, poi si sfila per metà dal suo corpo, spingendosi nuovamente dentro di lui, questa volta con intenzione.

Credence sembra sciogliersi sotto di lui: chiude gli occhi e schiude le labbra, quasi non avesse più controllo sul proprio viso. Percival ripete il movimento, tenendosi sopra di lui con le braccia tese, per poterlo guardare sotto di sé e avere più controllo sulle spinte.

“Bellissimo.” Si ritrova a dire, sinceramente ammirato per quello che ha davanti: il lato del viso di Credence che riesce a vedere, sciolto dal piacere, i muscoli sulla sua schiena che si contraggono appena ad ogni spinta, tendendo le cicatrici in una danza ritmica, e il punto perfetto in cui i loro corpi si fondono uno nell’altro. Deve ruotare il collo in un angolo scomodo per vederlo, ma dio se ne vale la pena.

Lo accarezza sulla schiena, sulle cicatrici, tra una spinta e l’altra e Credence si agita sotto di lui. Volta il viso nascondendosi nel cuscino e stringe le lenzuola in una mano.

“Lo pensi?” Chiede senza fiato, “Che sono bello?”

Percival percepisce tutta l’insicurezza che nasconde dietro al suo carattere estroso, ai vestiti colorati e alla facciata sicura.

Si abbassa a baciarlo sulla guancia, nell’intervallo tra due spinte.

“No.” Sussurra e c’è subito tanto confusione sul suo viso, ma solo per un istante, perché si affretta a baciarlo dietro all’orecchio, leccandolo con la punta della lingua, “Non sei solo bello. Stupendo,” lo lecca sulla pelle tenera, “Invitante,” lo morde appena sull’orecchio, “Caldo. Sexy. Tutto da baciare.”

“_Percival_-“ È un misto tra un singhiozzo e un gemito, che gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Si spinge con più insistenza dentro di lui una, poi due volte e Credence inarca la schiena per andare incontro ai suoi fianchi.

“Ti sento così bene.” Sussurra, quasi meravigliato, poi porta una mano sulla sua, sul letto, coprendola con la propria, intrecciando le dita alle sue come riesce.

“Mi senti dentro di te, piccolo?”

Credence geme, acuto, e volta il viso verso di lui meglio che riesce. Ha lo sguardo velato dal piacere, i capelli ovunque sul viso: è irresistibile. Percival lo bacia a bocca aperta in un bacio disastroso e perfetto.

“Così bene.” Sussurra di nuovo, forse nemmeno accorgendosi di starsi ripetendo, e che importanza ha, per Percival è comunque musica.

“Senti quanto mi piaci?” Ansima, con il viso così vicino al suo che non ne distingue più i dettagli, ma non fa differenza perché ne conosce ogni anfratto a memoria, dal neo sul lato del suo naso, alle fossette appena accennate che gli si disegnano sulle guance quando sorride, al canino appuntito che adora sentire sul labbro.

Credence annuisce ancora e ancora e il modo in cui va incontro alle sue spinte gli fa quasi perde il controllo. Percival si sdraia quasi del tutto sopra di lui, fermandolo contro al letto e prende un ritmo più deciso, che non lascia respirare nessuno dei due.

Credence affonda il viso nel cuscino e inarca la schiena come riesce, stringendo la mano sulla sua, “Perce- sì.” Ansima quando riesce a parlare, “Sì.“

Percival mette una mano sul suo fianco, facendoglielo ruotare appena, quel tanto che basta per variare l’angolazione e dopo due spinte Credence quasi urla nel cuscino.

“Fammi sentire, non zittirti, lasciami sentire i suoni che fai per me.” Ansima tra i suoi capelli.

Credence scosta di nuovo il viso dal cuscino, e gli lascia davvero sentire ogni suono, ogni piccolo ansito e gemito profondo che Percival tira fuori dal suo corpo, e stringe continuamente la mano sulla sua, a volte spostando la presa sul polso, altre volte tornando sul dorso.

“Percival.” Dice, a fatica, ormai con gli occhi chiusi, “Sto-per…”

“Vieni, dolcezza. Hai bisogno della mia mano?”

Fa un suono di negazione, “Baciami? Sul collo… Le spalle.”

Farebbe qualsiasi cosa in questo momento e una richiesta così invitante è quanto di più semplice da esaudire. Non perde tempo a rispondere a parole, si china a baciarlo e leccarlo sul collo, seguendo la linea morbida fino alla spalla, mordendolo dove sa che gli piace (sotto all’orecchio; sulla nuca; sul lato del collo, dove sente il pulsare frenetico del suo cuore), e Credence si scioglie completamente sotto di lui, ricadendo con tutto il peso a letto.

Potrebbe continuare all’infinito a coccolarlo e prenderlo così, ma basta che inizi a fargli un succhiotto sul lato del collo perchè Credence venga travolto dall’orgasmo.

Si agita sotto di lui, sente tutti gli spasmi che hanno le sue gambe strette in mezzo alle proprie e un pensiero completamente inaspettato lo travolge: si chiede come sarebbe vedersi lì con lui, con Credence sotto di sé, pensa a quanto gli piacerebbe vedere Credence da un’altra angolazione, magari da più lontano, così da poterlo guardare per intero, ammirarne ogni movimento, e si eccita all’idea di vedere _sé stesso _con Credence, mentre ci si spinge dentro, nel suo corpo perfetto, mentre lo lecca sul collo, mentre gli stringe le mani addosso e Credence lo lascia fare, aprendosi per lui.

“Percival.”

Viene riportato alla realtà dalla sua voce soffice. Non riesce a parlare, troppo vicino all’orgasmo, così gli risponde con una carezza tra i capelli.

Credence si volta come riesce verso di lui: ha gli occhi lucidi, il viso arrossato e le pieghe del cuscino stampate sulla guancia. “Vienimi sulla schiena?”

“Cazzo-“ È la prima cosa che riesce a dire, perché il suo cervello è abbastanza in panne dopo aver sentito Credence ovunque così bene e dopo aver avuto il permesso non solo di guardarlo ma, a quanto pare, anche di ricoprirlo con il proprio seme dove più lo spaventa. “Sì, sì.”

Non gli chiede se è sicuro, perché non può resistere nemmeno un minuto di più. Si sfila con attenzione da lui, con il respiro bloccato in gola, poi toglie il preservativo e lo lascia cadere da qualche parte a terra, senza curarsene.

Si prende in mano e si sposta più sopra di lui, per sporcarlo dove ha chiesto. Bastano poche spinte e l’orgasmo lo travolge. Percival chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre, ancora accarezzandosi, ha un ultimo spasmo di piacere vedendo la schiena di Credence, ricoperta dal suo seme. Ne è finito un po’ su una spalla, ma la maggior parte è al centro della sua schiena, in lunghi schizzi perlacei.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma ‘_grazie’_gli sembra ridicolo in questo momento, così sta in silenzio, limitandosi ad ammirarlo, come fosse un’opera d’arte.

“Sei,” Cerca un aggettivo giusto, ma la sua mente è un disastro e il suo seme sulle cicatrici di Credence gli fa sentire qualcosa di strano a cui non sa dare un nome, “Meraviglioso.”

Porta due dita dov’è sporco tra le spalle e percorre la sua colonna vertebrale con la punta delle dita, portando il suo stesso seme più giù.

Credence ha un tremito, sorride beato e fa un suono piacevole, abbandonato sul cuscino.

Continua ad accarezzarlo, portandosi poi le dita alle labbra, leccandole fino a ripulirle, “Bellissimo.”

Riporta la mano su di lui, questa volta sul suo fianco e si abbassa per baciarlo e leccarlo dov’è sporco. Presta molta attenzione ad ogni segno che sente sotto alla lingua e ha quasi finito di pulirlo quando Credence lo richiama, tenendosi sugli avambraccia, con il viso verso di lui.

“Percival…”

Suona urgente, così alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo trova con gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione di bisogno sul viso.

“Ehi.” Sussurra, lasciando perdere quello che stava facendo, accarezzandolo invece sui fianchi, “Stai bene?”

Credence annuisce in silenzio e lo guarda ancora per un momento, poi si allunga a recuperare dei fazzoletti dal comodino e si pulisce sulla schiena, o meglio ci prova: ha le mani che tremano e senza poter vedere dov’è sporco non riesce a pulirsi bene. La cosa per qualche motivo lo fa sorridere di tenerezza.

“Lascia, finisco io.” Sussurra.

Appena ha fatto, Credence si infila sotto alle coperte sdraiato su un fianco, verso di lui e allunga le braccia come per attirarlo verso di sé.

Lo raggiunge immediatamente, abbracciandolo sotto alle coperte e Credence fa un sospiro di apprezzamento, stringendosi contro di lui, con il viso nascosto nel suo petto.

Percival si riempie i polmoni del suo profumo e la memoria di questo momento e delle sue sensazioni (le gambe di Credence tra le sue, il solletico leggero dei peli del suo polpaccio sulla sua caviglia; la morbidezza dei suoi capelli spettinati sotto al proprio mento; il calore invitante della sua pelle).

“Grazie per prima.” Dice dopo un po’, sperando che capisca a cosa si riferisce.

Credence alza il viso, fa un sorriso gentile e si sporge a dargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

“Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei raccontato come mi sono fatto queste cicatrici.” La sua voce è morbida.

Percival annuisce in silenzio, aspettando quasi con solennità.

Credence lo guarda negli occhi ancora un istante, poi si gira lentamente sull’altro fianco, dandogli le spalle. Abbassa le coperte, allunga una mano dietro di sé e percorre la cicatrice peggiore con la punta dell’indice.

Quando parla lo fa lentamente, come se avesse bisogno di scegliere ogni parola con grande attenzione.

“Questa me l’ha fatta quando ha scoperto che avevo parlato con un uomo che stava con un altro uomo.”

Percival non lo interrompe anche se ha tante domande.

“Nemmeno sapevo che fosse omosessuale. L’avevo solo visto in chiesa, così l’avevo invitato ad uno dei nostri incontri, come facevo con tutti gli altri.”

Non può vederlo in viso, ma non ne ha bisogno. Lo conosce così bene ormai che non gli serve vederlo, gli basta ascoltarlo per capire cosa prova, anche se Credence sta usando un tono il più piatto possibile, privo di enfasi e inflessioni.

Percival rimane in silenzio, ma percorre la cicatrice con la punta dell’indice, seguendo lo stesso percorso che ha fatto Credence, arrivando infine a toccare il suo dito.

Lo sente deglutire un paio di volte, sonoramente. Credence sfiora il dito con il suo, poi sposta la mano più su, percorrendo un’altra cicatrice che passa quasi su entrambe le spalle.

Percival osserva la punta del suo dito percorrere la pelle martoriata e prega che possa guarirlo dai ricordi quando lui farà lo stesso.

“Qui ero arrivato a casa con un’ora di ritardo, perché quel giorno gli autobus non passavano, così ero dovuto tornare a piedi. Non ero stato abbastanza veloce. La pigrizia è peccato.”

Percival sente un groppo in gola, improvviso ma così grande che è convinto non passerà mai, se ne sente soffocare. Segue il profilo della cicatrice con il dito, arrivando a toccare il suo.

Credence ne indica un’altra: “Questa me l’ha fatta quando ha scoperto che nascondevo dei soldi. Li avevo guadagnati prendendomi cura del cane del nostro vicino di casa. Ironico.” Lo sente ridere senza gioia.

Credence dice: “Questa perché avevo pianto e gli uomini non piangono. Solo le donne lo fanno. E io non sono una donna.”

E dice: “Questa perché avevo accettato di fare merenda dalla signora che abitava in fondo alla strada. Non si accetta l’elemosina.”

E dice: “Questa perché avevo riso a una battuta, in chiesa. Non si ride nella casa del Signore, che ha sofferto per me.”

E dice: “Questa non ricordo nemmeno perché. Forse è meglio.”

Percival le percorre una dopo l’altra con la punta delle dita, sperando con tutto sé stesso di poterlo guarire dall’orrore.

Distrattamente si rende conto di avere il respiro pesante e la vista offuscata. Sente le guance umide. Il groppo in gola è ancora lì, forse non potrà parlare mai più, ma non sarebbe così terribile, al mondo ci sono cose peggiori, come quelle che ha dovuto subire Credence.

Non riesce a dire nulla, così si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia su una cicatrice.

Poi su un’altra.

E un’altra,

e un’altra,

e un’altra

e

un’

a

l

t

r

a

Credence è perfettamente immobile tra le sue braccia. Respira profondamente, sempre allo stesso modo, come se stesse controllando come farlo.

“Chi è stato?” Sussurra sull’ultima cicatrice, quando ritrova la voce.

“La donna che mi ha adottato.” Tono piatto, senza emozione. E poi tutta la rabbia in una frase sola: “Quella che mi ha bloccato con questo cognome di cui non mi libererò mai.”

La mente da avvocato di Percival accetta immediatamente la cosa, ha visto centinaia di casi simili, ma l’altra parte di lui, quella umana, non riesce a recepire il concetto. Una madre ha fatto questo? Adottiva, certo, ma pur sempre una madre. E se non una madre, una donna, una persona.

_Qualcuno_di reale ha fatto questo. Un solo individuo è bastato a segnarne irribediabilmente un altro.

Percival si obbliga a mandare giù la rabbia, almeno in parte, perché se aprisse bocca ora ne uscirebbero solo insulti e grida di sgomento e non è quello di cui Credence ha bisogno.

Risale sul suo corpo.

“Mi dispiace così tanto.” È insulso da dire, è nulla rispetto a quello che meriterebbe, “Credence,” lo accarezza sul braccio, “Puoi girarti verso di me?”

Ci vuole un momento, ma poi Credence si volta.

Ha la mascella serrata, le labbra strette in una linea netta. Ha gli occhi asciutti, che sgrana confusamente quando nota le guance bagnate di Percival. Allunga una mano sul suo viso, raccogliendo le sue lacrime sulle dita, come fossero i diamanti che merita di indossare.

“Scusami.” Sussurra.

Percival appoggia la fronte contro la sua, scuotendo appena la testa. Lo accarezza sul viso a sua volta, “Non ne avevo idea. Non l’avrei mai immaginato.”

Lo bacia al centro della fronte, poi si scosta per guardarlo negli occhi, “C’è qualcosa che posso fare con il mio lavoro? È già stata fermata?”

Credence mantiene il suo sguardo e apre la bocca per parlare, ma poi la richiude. Ci riprova e dice:

“L’ultima volta mi sono difeso.” Tono misurato, come se stesse recitando, “È caduta dalle scale.”

Percival lascia andare un sospiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo.

Si sente ridicolo. Ha chiamato Credence ‘_piccolo’ _e ‘_dolcezza’ _per tutto questo tempo, ma quello che gli sta davanti non è un ragazzino, né qualcuno che ha bisogno di protezione. È un uomo fatto e finito, che porta i segni di una guerra sul corpo, che ha sofferto come Percival prega di non soffrire mai.

E lui pensava avesse bisogno della sua protezione.

“Vieni qui.” Sussurra e la facciata controllata di Credence si sgretola in un attimo. Il suo labbro trema, lo sguardo torna ad essere il suo, così onesto e vero, ora straripante di dolore, e gli salta addosso, lo stringe così forte che Percival si sente soffocare e non desidererebbe nessun altro modo di morire se non questo.

Lo stringe forte a sua volta, baciandolo ovunque riesce, tra i capelli sulla guancia sul lato del naso tra le sopracciglia sulle lacrime-

“Mi dispiace tanto.” Sussurra, con un tono che a mala pena riconosce come proprio, così gonfio di emozioni, “Non ti succederà mai più niente. Va tutto bene adesso. Tutto bene.”

Credence lo graffia sulla schiena per la forza con cui lo sta stringendo. I singhiozzi lo scuotono tra le sue braccia e Percival lo stringe forte, ripetendo che va tutto bene ora, che nessuno gli farà più del male.

Credence è completamente avviluppato a lui, ha entrambe le gambe strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, come quando fanno l’amore.

“Sono così fiero di te.” Sussurra quando i suoi singhiozzi si stanno dissolvendo, dopo un’eternità, “Era la cosa giusta.”

Credence nasconde il viso contro al suo petto, bagnandolo di lacrime e sporcandolo di muco e saliva e non importa, non importa.

Lo accarezza tra i capelli e sulla schiena, lentamente.

“Ti ringrazio per avermelo raccontato.” Sussurra, dopo un altro po’, “Davvero tanto.”

Quando Credence alza il viso si volta per recuperare un fazzoletto e pulirsi alla bell’e meglio, prima di poggiarsi di nuovo sul cuscino vicino a lui. Ha gli occhi rossi e gonfi, il viso arrossato, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.

“Non sei…” Lo vede cercare le parole adatte, “È una cosa terribile. Che ho fatto.”

Percival lo accarezza sul mento, “No. Era la cosa migliore, a giudicare da quello che mi hai detto. Era una persona che abusava di te, per dio solo sa quanto tempo- e quanto eri piccolo, allora? Che altro potevi fare? Credence, non credo qualcuno ti biasimerebbe.”

Credence sembra soppesare attentamente le sue parole.

“Pensi,” Si blocca, poi riprova a parlare e sussurra: “Pensi che Dio mi punirà?”

Ne hanno parlato, qualche volta. Sa che Credence non mette piede in nessuna chiesa per nessun motivo al mondo –ora ne comprende meglio il motivo,- ma sa anche che è molto credente. Non è un fanatico, ma semplicemente crede. Recita sempre una preghiera a mente prima di toccare cibo e nonostante non ci sia nessuna Bibbia tra i suoi innumerevoli libri, Percival l’ha sentito recitare versetti e passaggi a memoria. Ha accettato la propria sessualità e gli ha assicurato più volte di aver capito che non c’è nulla di male in quello, né in tante altre cose che i testi sacri condannano, se interpretati in maniera estremistica, cosa che lui non fa.

“Credence,” Prende entrambi le mani nelle sue e si assicura di guardarlo negli occhi quando parla, “Sono sicuro che non ti punirà. Nessuno lo farebbe per una cosa del genere, perché eri una vittima. Non avevi colpe. Non conosco bene i fatti, ma da quello che mi hai detto, un mostro c’era e non eri tu. A volte fare qualcosa di brutto è l’unica opzione per salvarsi.”

Credence mantiene il suo sguardo e annuisce lentamente.

Vorrebbe chiedergli così tante altre cose, assicurarsi che qualcuno l’abbia seguito, uno psicologo e un medico, dopo essersi liberato da quel mostro. Vorrebbe ripetergli che è stato bravo, che non ha sbagliato nulla. Vorrebbe baciarlo fino a succhiare via tutta la sofferenza subita, per chiuderla dentro di sé.

Invece va in bagno a prendere una salvietta umida e torna da lui per pulirgli il viso. Credence sembra distrutto e lui stesso si sente a pezzi, dopo tutto questo. Fa il più delicatamente possibile, tenendo l’altra mano al lato del suo viso e Credence si volta per baciarlo lì, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

Gli porrà tutte queste domande, ma non ora. Gli chiederà come ha fatto a diventare la persona più dolce e generosa che abbia mai conosciuto, nonostante quello che ha dovuto subire e gli chiederà se c’è qualcosa che può fare per lui.

Ricoprirà le sue cicatrici di baci, di carezze e di petali di fiori fino a quando anche Credence si vedrà bello com’è davvero.

Ma non ora.

Un altro giorno.

Quando torna a letto, dopo essersi sciacquato il viso a sua volta, Credence lo bacia sulle labbra, soffice, e Percival si sente come se fosse appena stato benedetto.

“Non l’avevo mai detto a nessuno.” Lo sente sussurrare dopo qualche minuto, al buio. Il suo respiro è di nuovo lento, tranquillo e gli fa il solletico sul viso, “A parte ai poliziotti e i medici, ma non avevo scelta.”

Percival manda giù, imponendosi di non pensare a un giovane Credence attorniato da agenti di polizia che lo tartassano di domande, mentre è terrorizzato, confuso, con la schiena che fa ancora male per le cinghiate.

Sembrano passati giorni dalla loro cena fuori, invece di poche ore.

“Grazie.” Sussurra nei suoi capelli, “Per esserti fidato.”

Lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra, più dolce che mai.

“Va tutto bene.” Sussurra Percival, per entrambi.

Credence annuisce con una mano sul lato del suo viso, guardandolo.

“Sì.” Dice, “Ora sì.”

**Author's Note:**

> my god I cried so much while writing this im so sorry i’m a wreck right now this was supposed to be a kinktober entry but?????????—i hope you liked it ???? SORRY


End file.
